


His Other Baby

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff with a little bit of smut, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, but no serious smut, one day my tagging skills will improve, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a thing for his best friend Castiel for years now. One afternoon when they're washing the Impala together, Dean finally snaps and decides against his better judgement that he's going to get what he wants. After all, it's not his fault that Cas looks this tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Other Baby

Dean was frantically biting his bottom lip as he checked out his best friend. Or more specifically, his best friend’s _ass_. It was not Dean’s fault though; if Cas was so determined to wear jeans that hugged his ass _that_ nicely, and to arch his back _that_ beautifully while he covered Dean’s car in soapy water… Well, how could Dean resist? Not for nothing, but Dean actually praised himself for being able to refrain from simply pinning Castiel to the hood of the Impala so that he could have his way with him.

The crush that Dean had on his friend was a serious one. It had started when they were fifteen, and Dean had assumed that it was just a phase. But now, three years later, Dean wanted Cas more than ever. He loathed himself for it, because he was sure that someday he was going to ruin their friendship thanks to his stupid feelings. He sighed as he watched how Cas used the sponge to clean a particularly dirty spot, stretching out so that his shirt was riding up, revealing those sinful hipbones.

Which reminded Dean that he was supposed to be _washing the car_ , not ogling his gorgeous best friend.

“Maybe you’d like to help out, Dean. Considering that it’s _your_ car.” Castiel hinted in a mocking tone, as if he’d just read Dean’s mind. He threw Dean a look over his shoulder, and Dean swallowed heavily as blue eyes peered up at him from under thick lashes.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, his own jeans suddenly getting very tight. He was so screwed.

“Yeah, I will… I will get the hose.” Dean muttered, making an escape to the garage.

He leaned against the garage door, burying his head in his hands. He knew that if he didn’t try to clear his head soon, years of pent up sexual frustration were finally going to make him crack. He closed his eyes, but the image of Cas draped over the hood of his car was still prominently present. God, all the things Dean wanted to do to him…

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Dean went back outside. The situation had only gotten worse in Dean’s absence, because Cas’ shirt was soaked now, clinging to his lithe body.

“I had an accident.” Cas blushed faintly as he held up the now empty bucket of water. “My aim has never been one of my strongest points, I guess.”

It was beyond Dean how Cas could’ve managed to miss the car and get himself _that_ wet. Not like it mattered anyway, because Dean was lost. Dean _wanted_. He hesitantly took a few steps towards Cas.

“I… I can get you a dry shirt.” Dean offered while his eyes hungrily raked over Cas’ body.

The tight fitting jeans, the wet shirt, the disheveled dark hair, and the wide innocent eyes; Dean was drawn to Castiel like a moth to a flame.

Cas casually leaned against the hood of the car and shrugged. “Maybe it’s best to wait until we’re finished, knowing me I’m probably not going to keep that shirt dry either.”

“Yes, maybe…” Dean hummed, licking his lips.

He was still slowly approaching Castiel, who didn’t seem to be fazed by Dean’s sudden closeness. Dean halted when he was all but standing in between Cas’ legs, and Cas curiously looked up at him, tilting his head.

“Dammit!” Dean cursed, hastily taking a step back to give both Castiel and himself some space. “You’re driving me crazy, Cas!”

Cas appeared to be puzzled, and he raised his eyebrows at Dean. “I know I’m clumsy sometimes, Dean… But it was just some water and soap, no harm done.”

“Nooo! That’s not what I mean!” On top of everything else, Dean now hated himself for making Cas think that Dean was annoyed with him.

“Then what _do_ you mean?” Cas asked, squinting at Dean in suspicion.

Dean’s lust was clearly clouding his better judgement, and he accidentally blurted out words that were never meant to be said out loud.

“I mean you’re driving me crazy with _want_ , Cas.” Dean’s voice was low and unintentionally seductive, even to his own ears. “I mean you make me want to pin you against this car, so that I can finally do all the things to you that I’ve wanted to do for _years_.”

Castiel’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and yeah okay, those blue orbs were going to be the death of Dean.

“I want to get you out of these wet clothes, unwrap you like a present, and find out what it sounds like when you _scream my name_.” Dean continued, taking a step closer to Castiel again.

There was the unmistakable sound of a moan leaving Cas’ throat, and Dean smiled in triumph, resting his hands against the cool metal of the Impala on either side of Castiel so that his best friend was basically trapped.

Dean leaned in to whisper into Cas’ ear. “I won’t do anything that you don’t want me to do, Cas… But if you say yes, I’m going to make you feel _so good_ … Make sure that you’ll never want anyone else for the rest of your life.”

Cas downright _whimpered_ , but it was Dean who gasped when his best friend gently rocked his hips up against Dean’s in response to Dean’s offer. “Yes, Dean… _Please_. You’re not the only one who has wanted this for a long time…”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing, briefly wondering if maybe he was dreaming. But he soon decided that it felt too real to be a dream. He was going to just go with it, and take what he’d wanted for so long.

“Fuck, Cas.” He groaned as he went in for a kiss, their lips colliding messily.

It was all tongue and teeth, hands wandering everywhere as Dean pressed his entire body flush against Castiel’s. Noises of excitement escaped Cas’ throat as Dean licked into his mouth. Dean’s hands roamed until they settled on that fine piece of ass that had been his undoing in the first place. One of his hands slipped inside Cas’ jeans, a finger traveling down the cleft of his ass and gently pressing against his hole. Castiel whimpered into Dean’s mouth as Dean started teasingly rubbing the pad of his finger against the tight ring of muscle, a promise of what was to come later. It seemed that Cas decided that he wanted some fun of his own, and one of his hands found the large bulge in Dean’s pants.

After a while they both broke free for air, and to Dean’s surprise Cas took that opportunity to attack his throat, placing open-mouthed kisses all the way up to his jaw, then moving back down again. When Cas gently sucked on Dean’s pulse point, Dean lost it and started rutting against the palm of Castiel’s hand, desperately seeking friction.

“Dean…” Cas interrupted him by pulling back his hand, voice raw and wrecked.

“Hmm?” Was the not so coherent response that Dean came up with.

Castiel leaned back a little, so that he could properly look at Dean. Dean noted how Cas’ eyes had darkened, the blue nearly completely taken over by black.

“We can’t do this here…” Cas reminded him. “Your parents and Sam may not be home, but you _do_ have neighbors who might be watching.”

Cas had a valid point, right there. Dean groaned, reluctantly slipping his hands out of Cas’ jeans, then gently pressing a kiss to the soft skin behind his best friend’s ear.

“Alright… So… you want to take this to my room and get to the good stuff, Cas?” Dean suggested. “Only if you want to, of course.” He added quickly, feeling a bit insecure all of the sudden.

Cas quietly laughed into Dean’s shoulder. “Seriously, Dean? You’d _better_ take me inside right now and make good on all your promises or I _will_ be truly upset with you.”

That answer suited Dean just fine, and he shot Cas a predatory smile as he took his hand, intertwining their fingers and leading him back to the house.

“Wait! What about your car?” Cas asked, cocking his head at the Impala that was only partly cleaned.

Dean smirked as he looked back at Cas, tugging at his friend’s hand so that he had no other choice but to follow Dean’s lead. “She can wait… I have to take care of my _other_ baby first.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
